


Dexter and the other Monster

by Gaz042



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crime, Dark Comedy, Gen, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Police, Short Story, Slice of Life, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: Dexter has been living the good life. his sister Deb in the know of what he is was something he always thought he wanted. but was it really. she has him on a new assignment that is making him feel less than at ease.
Kudos: 5





	1. part 1

I still didn’t understand why I was there. I had asked Deb but she just told me she wanted me to watch. Watch what? What could she possibly want me to see on the top floor of this high-end hotel?

She knocked at the door and a few seconds later a man answered. Average high, platinum blond hair that was spiked up, wearing a crumpled up button-down shirt. “You’re not the pizza man.” 

Deb glanced at her watch that read 10:25 am. “Were you expecting the pizza man?”

He paused a moment, shaking his head, a fake smile now bright on his face. “No, it just seemed like the thing to say.” without saying anything else he opened the door up enough to say we were welcome to come in as he made it back to the small corner of the room with a television. Instead of sitting on the sofa he set on the ground, resting his feel on where anyone else would have set. He must have noticed the looks he was getting.

Cocking his head, looking is way now. “You have to look at things in a different perspective sometimes.” the attention was back on the screen a moment later. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but there was something off about it. There was no emotion in his smile or his eyes. I wonder if Deb could feel it. Was this the reason I was here?

My presence here now seeming more irrelevant than before. But before I could ask Deb what we were doing her again another man entered the room. “Oh, detective? You are here a little early.” He looked past us and into the kitchen nook that was behind us to a wall clock. “My apologies, It seems I’m just a little late.” he gestured to the two stools that set in front of the counter. “Please take a seat, I’ll make us some tea.”

He had long cherry brown that hung a little past his shoulders. And even this early in the morning he sported a sharply tailored suit, the colour almost matching his hair with an intricate pattern woven in. 

“I appreciate you seeing us,” she said as she walked to where he suggested we sit. Before she set down she pointed to me. “This is my brother, Dexter. I think between the three of us we can figure this out.” 

He paused to look at me, there was a twinge of what could have been a smile, but his eye was hollow. I found myself wondering if that was how I looked to others. The smirk got bigger as he looked me over. “Dexter is it? Now isn’t that interesting?” the other stared at me for a moment before going back to the television. 

Deb got a folder out as she sat down. “Do you want to do this before or after breakfast?”

“Makes no difference to me.” He answered as he set to cups in front of us. He’s stare was so unsettling. Was I seeing things, or was he just as hollow as I was?

“I have to warn you, these pitchers, they are unsettling.” It felt as if Deb herself was trying to delay opening the folder. 

He must have picked this up as well. He reached over opening the folder, draping the contents along the marble tabletop. I eagerly looked over as well, not yet seeing what was in the folder myself. There were a few photos. Each with cut-up body parts. It was like a puzzle, all the pieces scattered about, how many people had there been altogether? Three, maybe four? It was hard to say with the way there were piled up. If only there wasn’t so much blood I would have been able to tell. 

The man flipped threw the photos, his expression unchanging. Was that how I looked? It was a wonder no one expected anything of me if that was the case. There was no doubt in my mind that this man was a monster.

“Four of them,” he said as he flipped the photo to look at it from different angles. Three women, one man.” he said this as if these were not people, he was looking at a puzzle, just like me. How was he able to tell so fast? And with such serenity. 

Curiosity got the best of me. “Doesn’t It bother you? Looking at these photos?” In the back of my head, I could hear him laughing, the dark passenger was right there. His interests peaked in what this all could mean. 

“Why should they?” he didn’t lookup. “I don’t know any of these people, I have no connection to them.” he paused for a moment to look up. “I suppose hypothetically, I could have come across one of them, they may have bumped into or someone in front of me. Maybe I missed a taxi as a result.” he paused again, but no, as far as I know, I have no reason to mourn the death of these people.”

I found myself more interested in this man than the photos. Not once did his expression change, he didn’t even bother to fake it. What kind of monster was he? Because there was no doubt in my mind that he was. 

The other began to walk over to where we set. “Grendel, Don’t come over here.” the man said, still not looking up. But it was too late, the other hand was over his own mouth, bent over and crouched on the floor. “He doesn’t like the sight of blood” he answered without anyone having to ask.   
“What do you think Dexter?” Deb asked she didn’t actively try to look away from the photos. But she didn't seem too keen on looking at them either.

I turned back to the two of them, but before I could answer he began to speak. “This was for fun, I doubt he even knew them,” he had the same name as me? It felt odd, more than it had any right to. A monster with the same name as me. I turned to the other, he was now back at the television. 

How strang, two monsters, so similar to me. I found myself no longer looking at these two as separate people but one. The cold distance face of the man who shared my name. And the other, the false face to hide their true nature. It felt so obvious to me, there was never a question to it. 

Despite finding the whole thing, interesting. I was now even more confused as to why I had been there. As if she could read my mind Deb looked over to him, wide eyes. “He’s fucked right, like there is something up with him right?”

I found myself not knowing how to answer her. “Do you think he killed them, people?”

She glanced at the folder, “No, we think we already know who did them. But he has been helping on things like this. Each time, no matter how fucked up it is, he always has the same face on. Like nothing can get to him. I wanted to know Dex.” she looked at me, not wanting to say the words. 

“Are they a monster like me?” I said, not thinking anything of it. Deb made a half attempt at a smile. 

“Well? Wait, what do you mean they? Like as in both of them?”

I had thought it was obvious, but I guess it wasn’t. “Both of them, yes.” my answer didn’t seem to make her happy.

She lunged back in her seat, “Shit, and here we are giving them all this information on all these crime scenes.”

“If you suspect them of something why,” she grunted before I could finish what I was saying. 

“Because he’s good, he had no record and no one suspects anything. The only reason I thought of anything.” she took a deep breath in.

“He reminded you of me?” I asked, already knowing the answer. She looked at me, up and down before nodding her head. 

“It’s only a matter of time before we hand him his own mutters, that is if we haven’t already, and how on earth are we supposed to read his face, there is nothing there.”

I was supposed to say something now, but I didn’t know what. Then it hit me, “you want to me to look into this?”

“No shit, no one else is going to be able to.” I didn’t understand why she was so worked up. Maybe she knew something she wasn’t telling me. No, that wasn’t it. Perhaps it was nothing more that he was a monster, but she didn’t know what kind. I smiled as I asked myself the same question. Why kind of Monster are you? And do you want to play?


	2. part 2

I followed him as Deb asked, but I feel like I would have done it regardless. If I didn’t have my doubts before I sure did now. He was to neet, too tight to not be a monster. In compassion he made my life look like it was out of control. Like there was no order to it. He would spend exactly a third of the day in the hotel suite he called his home. 

The first thing that seemed off, why live in a hotel, surely there were better places to live. But I didn't have time to contemplate his choice in residences at that moment. He would spend a third of the day with the blond that had been there the morning that Deb and I went to speak to him. 

The rest of the day he would visit the same spots, the first being a small cafe in the morning where he would meet a bald man. They would stay long enough for the other man to eat a small breakfast sandwich and a drink. He would have a drink as well, but he would never eat. In fact, I can’t recall ever seeing him eat anything. Each time I made a note of this the dark passenger would roar with laughter. 

He would then wander around in an old book store, it was never the same one, the only restriction on this seemed to be that it had been a used book story, other than a new one. By lunchtime came around he would stop at another small cafe where he would meet yet another person, same person every day. A small woman who always dressed in high fashion and big hats. As earlier he did not order anything to eat. Just another drink. 

He had a stiffness that I hadn’t paid too much attach to up to this point. A disconcert that us monster seemed to have. But the women who were now with him almost mirrored it exactly, if not a little more ferment than him. Up until they left they had no physical contact with one another. When they got up to leave he linked arms with her. It still lacked any emotions, more like a ritual that the two of them become accustomed to. At the same time, they both seemed to comply comfortably with one another. Was she a monster too, and if she wasn’t, did she know what he was?

All good questions I would have to get back to another time. Unlike my new found friend, darling Dexter did need to eat. Already knowing he would head over to a large bank where he would spend the next few hours I didn't find any harm in ducking out for a bite to eat. 

I had just gotten comfortable, about to tear my teeth into a nice juicy pulled pork sandwich when I noticed him. He sat there, leaning back but still very tense. His eyes set on me. How did I not notice he was there, how did I know here him walking up and for that matter, sitting down? He slowly pulled himself up, clasping his hands together with a wicked smile on his face. His eyes were still dead as the night. 

The dark passenger in the back, but strangely quieter than normal. “Why are you following Dexter Morgan?” I felt my blood run cold. I can’t explain why there was nothing inherently sinister about what he said. But the passenger, why was he being so quiet. I found this most disturbing. 

I choked down my food. “Parden?” I wiped my face, trying to buy time to think of something to say. “I haven’t been following you. What do you mean?” I tried to sound convincing, but I already knew he wouldn’t buy it. 

He didn’t blink as he watched me. We set for a long time, staring at one another. I felt he may jump up and attack me at any moment. Just when I thought I wouldn’t be able to take anymore he leaned back again. 

“That’s strang, because I kept seeing you everywhere I went this week.” he gave a coy smile that told me he knew this more than just a consentient. “I guess I’m just being paranoid. And I couldn’t imagine how dreadfully boring it would be to be tailing me all day.”

He had thrown me off, how was I supposed to respond to that. “That would be quite absorbed. Since your here, would you like to get something?” I handed him the laminated menu that laid on the table.

“The moon, a wolf?” He began to speak if any of this meant anything. “At least that is how some would take it. But I can see it for what it really is.” he leaned forward, his eyes locked with my own. “What do you call it Mr Morgan?” there was something dead in them eyes, but his words were not threatening. If anything they were friendly. 

He let out a small sigh before falling back into his seat. “If you were, which I’m not saying you are. You, your self had already stated you were not. But if you were in the habit of following people, I would recommend the other one. I have been told he was far more fun than myself.”

At that some incense, someone pulled there chair out from behind me. Making a hiatus sound of metal scraping with cement. I turned for no other reason then reflex. When I turned back around he was gone. What did he mean by all that? Did he know about the dark passenger, who was now shuffling at the back of my mind. And what did he mean by the other one, was he talking about the other man that day. What did he call him? Grendel? 

What did all of that mean? Was he getting tired of me tailing him? Was he trying to lead me down a dead-end? No, it didn’t feel like it. Perhaps I would give our other friend a look-see. I had no reason to think him innocent, but he seemed less important. The hairs at the back of my neck stood on edge. And I looked forward to the next few days.


	3. part 3

A few days later there was another attack, more people slotted. I have spent so much time trailing and finding nothing new about my new friends I hadn’t even bothered to look into this person. It seems as I have put my attached to the wrong people. Perhaps they were not the monsters I had thought they were.

I would have to change my focus, that is if I can’t find anything tonight. I would do as he said and follow the other. One last night to assure myself that there was nothing down this road. In following Dexter for that week I knew the other, Grendel would not be active until later that night. I set outside the hotel across the street. He didn’t emerge from the front door until ten-thirty.

Seeing him now, compared to our last meeting had been an interesting transformation. His eyes, much more lively and his clothes crisp and clean. A bonch in his step as he entered a cab. I followed. It wasn’t long before he got out and into a nightclub. It was one known for serving more than just alcohol. In fact, you would be hard-pressed to not find any particular vice you where looking for. Well, I suppose to others this would seem more interesting. He spent most of the night in the corner, ordering drinks and other substances that his friends were inclined to want.

I did my best to look like I was enjoying myself. I was not, and I wanted to keep my wits about me. I wanted no doubt that he was not someone I should be pursuing. And as I spend a lot of energy in giving the illusion I did not to succumb to the influence of the club I had noticed he had been doing the same thing. Now, why on earth would you go to a place like this, if your plan was to be sober the entire night? 

This was more than could be said about the younger man who was practically on his lap. His eyes glazed over, hardly able to sit up on his own. Humans at their best. Quit despicable, the way his hands were all over him. My suspicion of him being sober had been confirmed when Grendel, Practically carrying the man across the club floor. No one but me seemed to notice this, but why should anyone else. The room was far too loud and dark for this to stand out to anyone else. I hesitated to follow them. Was this something I really needed to see?

As I contemplated this a women, quite drunk came over to me. Practically necked, and in desperate need of a seat. She seemed to think my lap would be perfect, and my thoughts on the matter weren’t high on her priorities. She didn’t seem to concerned about the ring on my left hand. Most of the time this was one of the best perks of Rita. I no longer had to constantly put up with the ritual known as flirting. But in a place like this, those normal human constructs were no longer acknowledged. 

All of this had been a waste. The week following Dexter, the night following Grendel. I had not found anything on either of them. Dexter, the other one that is had no bad hobbyist in his stick routine. And Grendel, aside from his questionable recreational hobbies, seemed to be just as clean. My eyes set on the exit door at the end of the room. I slid myself out from under the girl as she toppled down. Looking around the room, forgetting she had even been on my lab and wondering why she was now on the ground. 

As I opened the door the slip out Grendel fell into my arms. Laughing at something that was beyond me. The other man he was with gone. Along with any sign that he had been sober. Instantly recognizing me. Slapping my face as a way to prove I was real. “Hey, it’s you,” his words slurred, grasping on me to keep from falling over, pulling at my shirt.

“Dexter,” I answered him as not knowing what else to do pulled him up. 

He pulled back quickly, eyes wide as he looked me over, “no,” he answered sharply.

“That’s my name,” I reassured him.

He began to laugh again, swaying as he did so. “No, I know that. I just don’t like it. I already know a Dexter.” he paused, trying to look me over again. “I’m going to call you Bob.” he smiled at this, patting my chest. 

Bob? I had never been called that before. I stood there, watching he sway, not sure what I should do with him. He pulled away, washing his face with his hands. Still not standing comply upright. 

“Shit,” he said, contorting his face a few times before letting himself fall back on my chest. “Where am I again?” he made another attempt at standing. “Do you think you can give me a ride?” 

At this point, I didn’t think I had much of a choice in the matter and agreed. When I got him into the car he began playing with the radio, blasting the songs he liked, shouting out what he thought was better word choices of the songs. It would be at least a forty-five mine drive and after eight I was ready to let go of Harries code and be down with him now and there. 

After fifteen minutes of this, I had enough, turning the radio off. Putting only a sight protest to this before slouching back in his seat. The silence seemed almost as bad in its own way.   
“What happened to your friend.” Asking, hoping it would pass the time. 

“Who?” his face contorted before he recalled who I was talking about. “Oh, no, not a friend, it was just sex.”

“Oh,” I didn’t know what to say to that. “Do you think he will be ok to get home?” I didn’t really care, but It seemed like the right thing to do.

He let out an uninspected high pitched laughter. “Oh, no, I killed him.” A moment later he was back slumped in the seat. I froze, what could one say to that? Was it a joke, I never got most peoples humour. Letting out a large yan, “I’m tired, did you say you were taking me home? I think it’s bedtime.” he leaned his head against the glass, fast asleep.


	4. part 4

When I made it into the office the next morning I still had the events of the night before swirling through my head. Just when I thought I would write them off as nothing more than just being odd I get that thrown at me. Was I supposed to just take it as the ramblings of someone who was far too drunk for their own good? Or was there more. 

The other events of the night didn’t help to settle my mind. Upon arriving to the hotel and getting him into the suit Dexter, the other Dexter that didn't seem to surprise by his appearance. And when I suggested calling the ambulance when I noticed how fast his heart was racing he dismissed it. Saying that was normal for a night out. He himself seemed to be much more upbeat than normal as he tossed the other on the sofa. Throwing a blanket half on him. 

He thanked me for bringing him home and for some reason I am still unclear about I brought up the last thing he told me. “Yeah, well he just lucky it was mean, It may not have been good if he brought up cause muter with anyone else.” at this point comply convinced that it was the alcohol speaking and nothing more.

He didn’t laugh at this, his face becomes very still and serious. “You would have to find the body to prove anything.”

Going back to where we where there was no sign of a body, no struggle, no blood. Was that his attempt at a joke. If so, it didn’t feel like one. 

But I had very little time to think on this matter when Deb called, “Why, hello my dear sister, how are you doing today?”

“Get your ass here, now.” she barked at me.

“I’m taking it’s not a good morning then?”

“No fucking shit.” she continued, “We got another batch, it’s not looking good Dex, you need to get down here now, I’ll send you the address.” she hung up without as little as a good by. At the same time, I had another call telling me I had to go to the same address. Must be serious.

*****

The crime scene was just as the others had been. Body parts scattered about, Blood everywhere. “Why would anyone do this?” I heard Angel ask from behind me. He wasn’t squeamish, but he had been disgusted, and it showed on his face now. That had been one of the few faces anyone who seen this made. Anger, disgusted, sickness. That is everyone but one person. The one I had been following for a week, The same one who insisted I spend my night elsewhere.   
I felt foolish now. Why had I listened to him? He had been so calm when looking at this, so disinterested. The same look as when someone insisted on having look at pitchers of their children. No, not that, even those people know better to at least pretend to be interested. I found Deb. I would insist to see him again today, to show him these pictures. I don’t suspect I will get a different response out of him, but as of now, he was the only lead we had. 

*****

When we got to the hotel the door swung open a moment before Deb was able to knock. Grendel stood there, a wide smile on his face. Good morning, salutations, how are you two doing this lovely morning?” he said, swinging his arm in an exaggerated motion before half bowling to let us in. 

“I’m surprised you are up this early.” I began to ask him as I walked in. 

“Oh, that was you last night?” There was a jump in his step that made me feel uncomfortable. From my experience, most people don’t look that way after the kind of night he had. “I hope I wasn’t too much of a problem. I’ve been told I can be a handful after getting a few drinks in me.” the uncalled for wink after didn’t help to calm my nerves. 

“Yeah, you should be more careful, you told me you killed someone,” I said in a way that I thought would sound like a joke. I needed to know if he had meant it. 

For a moment, just a fraction of a second his guard came down. “Was there a body?” just as fast as it went down they were up again, along with that ridiculous grin accompanied by a ridiculous laugh “but no, really, thanks for getting me home.”

“Is Dexter here?” Deb asked slowly, eyeing him suspiciously, dropping the folder on the counter, taking a seat. 

He glanced to the one door closes to the kitchen, “I’m sure he’ll be out soon.” he awkwardly looked around the kitchen “I can over you ...tea? That’s all we have.”

Deb’s fish face on, no doubly, finding this odd. “What, you don’t have any food here?”

“We like to eat out,” he said with the same fake smile. That was until his gaze made it over to the envelope Deb brought in. The smile faded, “aw, are those more photos of-” he looked like he would be sick for a moment before composing the same pleasant face on once more. “I really don’t like blood. Ironic, isn’t it?” he made a weak attempt at a smile.

“How is that ironic?” I asked, trying to determine whether this was yet another human thing I didn’t understand or if he was somehow more aware than me. By the look on debs face, I didn’t think it was me this time.   
He shrugged as if thinking of something clever, then frowning “Because everyone had blood in their bodies? You know what,” Still looking sick, “I think I’ll hang out in my room until you are done with all that.” not five minutes after he disappeared in the room on the far end of the living room Dexter emerged from the room closest to us. 

Aside from asking if we would like tea he gave no other instruction and began to observe the photos, giving similar inside as I would have given. Without any warning he got up, coming back with a few loose papers of his own. “Here is that thing, what is it called?” Deb began to look threw them “profile?”

“This is really good, I had noticed a lot of these things as well.” She handed the papers over to me. 

“I didn’t write them up. Grendel did, I don’t understand people enough to make one of them.”

Grendel wrote this? Certainly not, he came across as such a fool. He and Deb continued to talk as I looked at the profile he came up with.

Older man, has money, control freak in everyday life, using the murders as an outlet. It all fits my own thoughts on this case. Then it dawned on me. Oh, it was right there. This fit Dexter, the other Dexter that is perfect. Could he be committing muter right under his nose without him realizing it? 

“Have you read this yet?” I asked Dexter.

“No, not yet,” he answered slowly, turning his attention away from Deb. “Do you think I should?”

“No, It’s not necessary. Can I keep this.” holding the papers up. He nodded as I turned to Deb. “I want to check something out.” I pointed to the door. There was something I really did want to see. But my priority was now on Debs safety. Was It posable he had been committing these horrible atrocities? There was no doubt in my mind he was empty. My dark passenger shows him and wanted to play, but I would need to know a lot more before I would be able to go any further.


	5. part 5

I began to read threw Grendel’s profile on this case the next morning. I couldn’t quite understand how he could have such insight on this person when he couldn’t even look at the pitchers. I had made it about halfway through when I got a phone call from Deb. 

“Why hello Debra, how are you on this wonderful afternoon.” and to my surprise, she sounded happy when she answered. 

“We got him.” I could practically hear the grin on her face. 

“Oh, that’s great news,” I said, now finding myself disappointed. Why should I be disappointed?”Why was it?” Yes, there was part of me that was hoping I would be the one to find him. To be the one to play with our friends on my table.but it wasn’t all bad news. “Did you find out why he had done it?” 

“No idea, but we got him and we think he may confuse everything. I’ll tell you more when it’s done. But I have a good feeling about this.” and with that, she hung up. 

I flopped the paper down. There was no point in looking through that any more. If things were going as smooth as Deb said, I wouldn’t be playing with him anytime soon. It shouldn’t be too long until I find a potential friend. But where to start?

Then it hit me, metaphorically of course. But I knew of at least one if not two monsters right under my nose. Would I have the pleasure of playing with them? Without realizing it a small smile formed on my face. This would have to be something to look into. And I could get close, so close without raising any suspension on my self.

That night before going home I would make a quick stop. If I could befriend them, well that would just make my job that much easier. A dark howl laugh came from the back of my mind, the dark passenger interest has peaked. I now knew I was on the right track. 

******

I was soon in front of there door once more accompanied by my best warm, friendly smile. Or at least my interpretation, that had been more than adequate in the past. This time Dexter, the other Dexter opened the door. His face as blank as ever. I found comfort in this, he always looked the way I felt inside. 

I didn’t waste any time, “Did you hear the good news?” I wish he would have bothered to learn to fake some kind of emotion, he stared at me for about a minute before standing aside. “Oh, I suspect you are referring to the capture of the man-killing all the people? Yes, I heard.”

“You don’t seem to happy about it.” I still had a grin on as I made my way in. this time taking a seat in what would be the equivalent to a living room in any other house.   
“Why should I been, aside from looking at his work on occasion this person had no impact effect on my life.” his words were as empty as ever. 

“Yeah, but he can’t kill anyone else, and you helped put him behind bars.” I was now curious to what I could get out of him. What made him happy, was it the same things that made me happy?

Grendel, who was sitting on a recliner in the oddest way I had ever seen looked up. “He doesn’t do the emotions thing” he stated, waving at his own face. He gave me a bright smile. I still didn’t know about it. Was he faking his emotions, if so, he was really good at it? Twisting his body so he was now in a normal sitting position. 

Where the other’s eyes were like the void itself his Grendel’s eyes were filled with absolute delight. “So they say he confessed to everything, what exactly did he say?” 

This surprised me, with the way he reacted the day before, I didn’t think he would want to know anything about this. I reminded him of this, perhaps it was a front. Oh, no. I couldn’t not possibly be a murder officer. You see I am far too squeamish for that kind of stuff.

He waved his hand to that, “No, it’s fine. I just can’t look at the blood. Talking about it doesn’t bother me.” He continued to smile at me. I wish he would stop. He was now at the edge of his seat as if he were a kid waiting for storytime. 

I went to open my mouth realizing I had not really absorbed anything from this case. I was wrapped up in what was in front of me. In that case, so was the dark passenger, neither of us paid any attached to these crimes. He had worked at a local retail store, He was taking care of his sick mother. She had died about a month before losing his job. He had a history of mental problems and not taking well to the new losses was kidnapping girls. Killing them. I expanded all of this to them, I found him dull. No creativity. Even as I explained this to them I felt nothing. 

“Oh,” Grendel said, falling back into the seat. He looked as unimpressed as I felt. “Well isn’t that just ...dull, no creativity, boring”

He took the words right out of my mouth ...mind? I didn’t say that out loud. Had I? The room went quiet. They seemed to lose the little interest they had in this case. That was my way to get to know them, maybe bond. But it wasn’t working. I had to think of something fast. 

I got it, slapping my knees to get there attach. “I have an idea, why don’t we go out to dinner, celebrate the capture of, grated a dull boring kill. But nonetheless, there is one less thing to worry about as we walk the streets.”

“I was never in any danger” Grendel chimed in, somehow appearing to have fused to the seat in some kind of gelatin mess. “He was targeting women” he turned his attention to Dexter. “That is” he paused, “I don’t think any of them where working girls.”

He must have noticed my look of confusion looking over at me now. “His girlfriend owns a brothel.” had that been the women I see him with?

“Escort service” The Other Dexter finally spoke up. Grabbing my attach. “She runs an escort service, It’s different ...kind of. And as far as I know, none of them were targeted.” his attention quickly went back to the cup in front of him.

“Well!” I said again, doing my best to keep the conversation going. I had normally excelled at this. But I found if very difficult with them. “We all have to eat, If nothing else.” Even us monsters need to eat, I thought to myself.

The other Dexter slowly put his cup on the table. Clasping his hands together, gently placing them under his chin. “Maybe I am a different kind of monster.” and for the first time, a smile crossed his face. His face resembled that of the Cheshire cat. It had been one of the most unsettling things I have seen in a long time. There wasn’t a lot of things that did this to me. I was quickly aware that I wasn’t the only one feeling this, the dark passenger in the back had also recoiled.

The two of them looked passed me and to one another for a moment. A full conversion between the two of them that I was not invited to. No words were exchanged but I know this too well, It had been the same way Ester and Cody complicated with one another. I was at a loss of what I should do. When Dexter let out a sigh and he set back in his seat. had he lost the conversation? 

“I’ll go with you” Grendel answered brightly. He got up, going to the door at the end of the room, re-emerging with a jacket on. “Shall we go?”


	6. part 6

The drive with Grendel to the restaurant went better than the previous one in that this time he seemed to know the right words to the songs on the radio. This time he insisted on using the door and other various parts of the car as a drum. I resisted the urge to stab him right then and there. I have always followed the code of Harry in all that I did. Would he be the one that made me break that code? Oh, how I hoped he would be guilty.

At the restaurant, the odd behaviour continued. I couldn’t quite put my finger on it. From my expanse, there was an unwritten rule of how you should act in public. He didn’t seem to get this memo. I found myself becoming very angry with him. Wanting to stab him more than I had ever wanted to stab anyone. Not the dark passenger, but for me, Dexter Morgan. Then I realized what it was. He hadn’t been faking it, any of it. He was able to be himself and not care what anyone or anything had to say about it. 

He said and did whatever he wanted and this made me very uncomfortable. But I could use this to my advantage, and why shouldn’t I? I turned to him with my best superficial smile. “I’m a little confused, how is it you don’t mind talking about these brutal killings, but the sight of blood makes you squeamish?” only after saying it out loud did I realize the irony in what I asked him. 

He shrugged, “deep-seated tragic backstory?” he smiled at this, a smile I was quickly beginning to hate. He leaned back in his chair, looking slightly more serious. “You know, blood is one of the hardest stains to clean.” he gave me a half-smile. “I would guess someone in your line of work would know all about that?” he paused, it looked as if he was thinking about something. “I guess what I’m saying. Well, it could affect your mind the same way. If there is enough blood it stains your mind. Changing the way you perceive the world until even the mere sight of it is too much.” 

The memories of my past came rushing back, that small child in that cargo hold. The two inches of blood I had spent all them days in. He had been right, and just the thought of it makes me feel queasy. When he leaned back he had a smile on his face. “Ah, you know exactly what I’m talking about.” I froze as he watched me, that same twisted smile on his face. “I like you, Dexter Morgan.”

“I have a question for you.” he asked, “If you hate blood so much, why not get a different job?”

Feeling like I had just stepped into a trap, I was at a loss of words. “I never said I had a problem with blood.”

“You didn’t have to,” baring his teeth this time as he smiled. I don’t know how long he stared at me. I felt like I would never be able to move well also wanting to flee. When with no warning he flung his arms out. “Oh good, foods here.” he gazed loving up the waitress, “oh, you have just become my most favourite person today. You are too kind to kind to bring little old me my food this night.” and to my surprise this invoiced a reaction from her, now turning red in the cheeks a sheepish smile that she tried to conceal. “Oh, don’t do that, you have a lovely smile. No need to be embraced.” 

I got the mental image of a snake distracting one with its tail as the head readies to strike it’s praying back. His smooth movements didn’t help to defend himself from this analogy. He continued to flirt with the girl. By the time she left she had revealed that she had been in school for nursing and that she was still living at home with her parents. I didn’t quite understand why he had become so interested in her life. 

But then it hit me, it was a demonstration. Yes the thing he got out of her was meanings, but he could have just as easily gotten her SocialSecurity number, her bank statements or her credit card number. Was this what he was doing to me? I wanted them here to drag information out, to see if I was correct about them being monsters. But now, I was getting the impression that he was doing the exact same thing to me, and he wanted me to know it. 

I thought it would be best if I didn’t push the subject of murder with him. This seemed to be perfectly fine with him as he much rather talk about some show he was currently watching. And being someone with as high of a metabolism as I did find myself more interested in the food in front of me. Which led me to notice that he had barely touched any of the food he had been so excited to receive earlier. 

He seemed more subdued on the drive back to his place, now only humming along to the music on the radio, less chatty. But my interest in him peaked slightly. Enough to get a background check on him anyway. 

The next day when I began, all seemed to be in place. That was until I realized the farthest I could go back on there past had only been from the past five years. There was literally nothing to find before that. This in itself was not strang, there were many people who have changed identity or was in witness protection but I had always been able to find something that hinted to their past. But I couldn’t find anything on them. How would I prove they were worthy of playing with? Would I have to catch them in the act? That would take too long, my nerves were on edge and the dark passenger would not stay quiet for long.

I found myself lost in my thoughts, the passenger wanting to play more than ever. Even answering the phone when Dep called. “Hello?” he said in his deep voice. Deb was furious, shouting, screaming. But I sat there, calmer than I had been all day. A true genuine smile on my face as she told me how are dull, boring friend was just realised for some technicalities. “Don’t worry Debbra, he will not be a problem for long.” she went quiet, knowing exactly what I meant.


	7. part 7

I felt my body humming. Tonight would be the night. I knew exactly how and where it would happen. I watched him from across the street. There was a smugness of someone who thought they could beat the system. Wich, I commended him on, that would leave me free to do what I do best. It would give me that relief that I so desperately needed. I would be free to find out all I needed to about our new friends. 

He got into his car, I gave him a few seconds head start. He made his way down to the cost when he stopped his car. Of course, he would stop here. It was known for the party atmosphere, where everyone would be too busy getting drunk to notice him. Care fee without a thought to be seen. We would not join them in these escapades tonight. Where he was on the hunt for his next victim, I would be on the hunt for him. 

He truly was despicable, he hadn’t even noticed me following him. I was just a causes as always, and he had shown no sign of noticing me. So why did I feel so nervous? I began to pull back, thinking he must have noticed me. He had not, he was blissfully unaware of me. I just needed to wait for the best time to strike. If I was right, he would loop back around, waiting to much later in the night to strike. And there it was.

He was now back to where he parked, I would strike now. I picked up my pass so I was now directly behind him, jabbing him with a small PVC pipe. “Don’t turn around, keep moving.” I was pleased to see how compleat he had been. Not once did he argue, he still thought he was on top of the world. That he had won the prize of tonight’s first victim coming to him. When he made it back to his car, I let him get in the front as I went into the back. Before he could do anything I pulled the rope around his neck. “Drive,” I said in a low voice. 

The longer we drove the quicker he began to realize he was not going to get out of this. That he, in fact, was the victim tonight. I had him drive to where he had chopped up the bodies, an abandoned warehouse. It had been in the middle of the city but it might as well have been on an abandoned island. That is why it felt odd when it felt as if I was being followed. After he had stopped the car I applied more pressure and he was out.

Still having that uneasy feeling, a feeling that I was not use too. I got out of the car, looking around to see if anyone had followed. No one was there so I pulled my new friend out. Dragging him into the room that I had already prepared. Lovely pitchers of all his victims lined the walls. He came to long enough for him to see there faces, the last faces he would ever see. I didn’t bother making this long. I just needed to get to the good part tonight. Soon his body was half cut up on my table.

All was quiet, not even a-. “Does this mean you’re done?” It was a low voice, almost a purr. I jumped back, started by the unexpected presence of another. He emerged from the shadows. “Or is it the beginning?” Dexter, the other Dexter that is stood there in front of me now, glancing down at the body. 

Beginning or end of what I asked quickly regaining my foothold on the situation. He slowly walked toward me, letting his finger slide across the body pieces. 

“You’re pursuit of us of course.” a wicked grin slowly emerging on his face. I opened my mouth, ready to object, but it would have been pointless. He already knew the answer. 

“You’re a monster,” I said, this much was obvious. “Like me.” at least I had thought it was obvious, but no. He was not like me, not quite anyway. I had a dark passenger, someone I let out to play. Someone who made my job easier. Someone who told me how the monsters work. But he, he was something new. He didn’t have a passenger like me, he was the dark passenger. Anything human in him was long gone. He smiled at this.

“Very good. So you understand now.” he took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out. “This will be my first and the only warning, leave him alone.”

I found myself laughing. We were similar enough that I knew he wouldn’t be capable of love, and yet here he was. Threatening me to stay away from Grendel. Why would he do that?

“You still think we are the same. I assure you, I am capable of love. Granted, not as easily or freely as other humans, but I have the capability.” he tilted his head slightly and in the same dry dead voice. “It must be so empty being you. Putting on that happy smile, constantly hiding who you are in fear of what the others would do to you if they ever knew. You will never understand”

I had nothing to say to this. He wanted to protect himself and the other. I got that, but how could he say I didn’t understand. He may have been a different kind of monster, but didn’t we have enough in common that I would be able to understand. What did he mean by that?”

He shook his head, “no” he answered simply. Had he been reading my mind? No, that would have been impossible. He still stood across the body from me, not making any attempt to get any closer now. “You need to kill is like an addiction, you could fight it if you wanted to. But with me.” he paused. A split second later he was standing in front of me. I hardly had any time to blink and yet there he was, on one side of the room than in front of me within a fraction of a second. 

He grabbed my hand, placing it on his own wrist, “I need it to live.” I didn’t understand what he was saying, not at first. Then I felt it, or that is to say, I didn’t feel it. There was still a pauls, but it was so slow. Almost non-existent. One the realization showed on my face he was on the other side of the table again. This time he had a limb in his mouth, teeth sunk into it. As he dropped it the flash looked paler. He was next to me once more, my hand around his wrist again. This time flowing much faster. “See?” he asked

I nodded my head, the only thing I could do. I wasn’t frightened, that would require emissions in which I didn’t have. But he intrigued me. Before I could say anything I could hear sirens. They were surrounding the building. 

He spoke, “You are very interesting Dexter Morgan, I do not wish to kill you. But if you do not give me your word you will stop pursuing us as one of your playthings I will allow you to be caught by the humans. Promise me you will stop this silly fancy of yours and I can make this all go away and you will be free to kill the lesser humans. 

I agreed, I had no choice. I left from the back, I could hear them rushing in from the front. I had no idea what he would do. All my things had still been there. No time to clean up, my prints, my tools, my work. All still in there. Had it been a trick, would I be screwed no matter what? Dear darling Dexter would spend the rest of his life behind bars?

I didn’t have much time to think about this, he was next to me again. “You move slow,” he said, holding my bag in his hand. “I believe this is yours.” he handed me the bag. “Everything is in there. I don’t know about you but I think it would be best if we are not seen around here.” he grabbed my wrist and next thing I knew I was at my car. A forty-five-minute drive from where we were. Then he was gone.


	8. Epilogue

I had a lot to think about on my way home that night. It may have been because of the fresh kill. Or perhaps it was because I was not eager to get my self mixed up in the unexplainable at the moment. I couldn’t risk it, not after my encounter with Moloch. 

It wasn’t like this would be the last of them. Debra would still be working with them. Oh, that was right, Debra. I specifically told her I got a bad feeling from them. How would I explain that? I could always tell her I had found no evidence that they were anything more than what they seemed. 

My mind drifted back to my own kill. I hadn’t cleaned up the body. Can I really trust that he would do that? Would I be getting a call in the next few hours to clean up the mess? I found myself looking at my phone every few minutes, no missed calls, no calls at all.

The next morning when I awoke there was still no missed all. Nothing had been said about it all day. By the end of the day, curiosity got the best of me. I had to see. But there was nothing to see. Everything was exactly the way it was before I got there. Not a trace of blood, no trace of anything. How did he do that?

How interesting? My curiosity was now heightened. They were not like me, not that I was entirely sure what that was. But they were new and interesting. Yes, I would tell Debra it was safe to keep working with them. After all, unless she crossed them I don’t see any reason why she would be in any danger. And I could figure out exactly what they were. See how they worked, but that was a story. For now, I will just lay low, get a feel for the land before I make my move.


End file.
